Electric juice extractors such as horizontal masticating juicers have been used for many decades now. An example of such a horizontal masticating juicer is for instance provided by US 2009/064875 A1. In such juice extractors, food products to be juiced are inserted into the juice extractor and the solid constituents, e.g. food fibres, sometimes referred to as pulp, is separated from the juice, with the juice and pulp being expelled from the juice extractor through separate outlets. In order to further aid the separation of the juice from the pulp, such juice extractors may further comprise a filter for capturing pulp from the juice to be expelled, which is typically placed such that the extracted juice must pass the filter before it is expelled from the juice extractor through the juice outlet.
Such horizontal masticating juicers have a number of drawbacks that hamper the commercial success of such juicers. For instance, the lifetime of such a juice extractor can be limited due to mechanical failure of the housing at a distal end of the juice extractor relative to the drivetrain.
GB 1,000,773 discloses a press and cage assembly for expressing fluid from a fluid bearing material comprising a plurality of elongated grid bars separable from the framework of the press and rigid spacers positioned between adjacent pairs of grid bars so as to provide substantially unrestricted fluid flow passages between the grid bars. The grid bars are located in the feeder section and press section of the assembly. This has the disadvantage that liquid collection is cumbersome, as it is spread over a relatively large area.
Moreover, the cleaning process after use of the juice extractor is rather involved, in particular for the filter, as it is difficult to remove pulp residue, e.g. food fibres, from the filter apertures. This typically requires cleaning implements such as brushes, for which it may be cumbersome to apply these cleaning implements to the filter such that all apertures can be accessed with the cleaning implements.